


Beneath bleak skies

by frostedquill



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brett is jealous, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:39:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedquill/pseuds/frostedquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott reaches out to Satomi's pack for help in fighting the Dread Doctors. Meanwhile Brett can't help but notice Mason's absence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. hunger

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I would be writing fanfiction for Teen Wolf, but here I am.

Tired. That was the only word that could be used to describe the McCall pack. They were all present, the Alpha at the forefront with the kitsune and the banshee, the coyote in front of her boyfriend in a protective stance and Liam next to her. Satomi patiently listened to Scott’s proposal and gave a non-comittal response.

“I will send you a reply this week.” Satomi promised.

“Thank you.” Scott said, raising a hand to stop Stiles’ protest.

The visit was over and Brett moved to escort them off the property. He couldn’t help but wonder where Liam’s friend was. It was a shame that he could not make it, no doubt the boy would have found everything interesting.

“So where’s your sidekick?”  he finally asked, unnerved by the silence.

“He’s not my sidekick.”

“I’m just surprise that he didn’t follow you to the pack meeting.” He continued.

“Yeah where is Mason?” Malia asked.

“His family is visiting his sister for Thanksgiving.”

Just then Liam’s phone went off.

“Speak of the Devil.” Liam mumbled. “Hey, how’s your trip going?”

_“Amazing. Everything’s great.” Mason replied happily. “My parents are behaving for a change. Now how was the meeting with the other pack?”_

“The Alpha said she would contact on us this coming week.” Liam explained.

_“I Bet it was intense!!!!!” Mason exclaimed._

Brett could not help but smile a little. He loved how Mason found pleasure in the supernatural, it reminded him how amazing their world was. How there was good to be found there.

_“Anyway you will not believe what I found. There’s this small shop that’s sells books on ,the **stuff** , next to a café that makes the best croissants. I’ve eaten six and five tartelettes.”_

“Did you find anything useful on…”

_“I think so.” Mason said more gently. “I’m not a hundred percent sure that it’s applicable.”_

“Wha..” Liam began.

_“Mi amor, have you seen my wallet.” Someone shouted in the background._

_“Hold on.” Mason said rapidly. “It’s on the counter, Gregorio.”_

_“Gracias Mason.”_

_“Ah! Don’t do that.” Mason exclaimed with a laugh. “You have to go soon.”_

_“You know you like it.” Came the flirtatious replied. “You should come out with us, we are going to Bouddakan.” Gregorio offered._

_“I don’t…”_

_“The food is exquisite and the atmosphere is lively and young.” The man’s voice was soft and bore a foreign lilt that was difficult to place. “You and I can play once we return. No?”_

There was a pregnant pause.

“Mason.” Liam hissed. “Mason!”

_“Yeah let me get dressed. Listen I gotta go. “Things in New York have been rather… intense.” He said more subdued. “I’ll talk to you later. My sister says hi.”_

“But…” Liam began. However Mason had already hung up.

Brett could feel his heart steadily accelerate. He took several deep breaths as he mentally repeated his mantra. He could feel the irritation bubbling beneath his skin, there was something about that man’s voice that annoyed him. He wanted to ask but eavesdropping was considered particularly rude amongst weres even though everyone knew you heard.

“Who is this Gregorio person?” Malia asked curiously.

“I don’t know yet.” Liam replied with a shrug.

“He has a nice voice.” Malia said distractedly. “What was Mason looking for anyway?” she asked firmly.

“I don’t know but he wants to help. He said he found something.”

Brett nodded, wondering if it was anything useful. Packs normally made purchases through their Druids. They never or rarely relied on humans, though McCall had been doing well with Stilenski. He was distracted from his musings by a beep from Liam’s phone.

“Did he send you what he found?”

“Um no.” Liam replied glancing at his phone.

Brett had a good view of Liam’s phone. Mason had taken a selfie and there was a handsome blond with his arms around Mason. Brett was glad that they had reached the perimeter of his territory.

“He said he’d call when he gets back.” Liam added.

Once the McCall pack was gone he allowed his control to slip. There was something about the man, Gregorio, that set him on edge. The man was obviously too old for Mason, at least in his early twenties.  No doubt Mason had been flattered by the elder man’s attention, after all he was handsome and foreign.

He reached his room without a word to anyone. Perhaps they were simply friends, after all Liam did not seem too concerned. Yet a quick google search revealed that the restaurant was rather pricy.

He was being ridiculous. He shouldn’t care. He didn’t even know the boy well at all. Only that he was a friend of Liam’s who had discovered how there had been an entire world hidden from him and jumped in head-first. He remembered Mason trapazing through the woods with him and Liam, asking the shorter werewolf a thousand questions some of which Brett answered when Liam didn’t know the answer.

 _The boy can take care of himself_ , he decided as he stripped for his shower. He had greater concerns like the several projects that were due when he returned from break.

_““You and I can play once we return. No?”_

He could picture the elder man whispering seductive things to Mason, leaning in for a kiss and Mason being pressed against the wall by a taller person, laughing, closing his eyes as he tilted his head up. His temper flared, and he accidently scratched himself. 

They had other worries, he reminded himself, beings experimenting with things best left alone. The scenes his mind conjured, terrified him. Willing himself to calm down he tried to think of something happy. Mason’s smilling face came to mind.

He had to concede that the boy was rather cute, with his curly dark hair, and wide expressive eyes. He couldn’t help but remember how worried Mason had looked in the club and bit his lip unconsciously.  Mason had looked good, he remembered. He hadn’t really paid attention, since he was busy at the time. He had first caught Liam’s scent then Mason’s. Torn between irritation and admiration he had ended up watching Mason dance with Lucas. Then he’d caught the stench that Lucas emitted and seen the spikes.

He wished that Mason had been dancing up on him like that. Brett imagined himself pulling the shorter boy towards him, while they danced against each other. The smaller body would feel nice against him and dancing would allow a great opportunity for him to smell Mason, because Mason smelled good. While Mason applied pressure to Brett’s wound, they had been close enough for Brett to catch a good whiff of his scent. Beneath the smells of Lucas, Liam, and anxiety, Mason smelled of lust, excitement and some spicy cologne.

Brett couldn’t help but wonder how Mason’s lips would feel against his own, (undoubtedly soft). Would the boy’s beautiful dark skin feel as smooth as it looked? He imagined Mason’s strong and taut fingers trailing down his sides and wrapping themselves around his erection, and sighed. Brett found himself leaning against the wall of the shower, his own fingers wrapping themselves around his erection.

“Mason, Mason, Mason… Ugh…” How that boy’s name tasted sweet in his mouth. Suddenly Mason was here with him kissing him, touching him, while Brett tried to remove the shorter boy's clothes.

“Brett!!!” he cursed slightly under his breath. “Are you trying to drown yourself?” his sister called.

“No I’ll be out soon.” He promised. A low, frustrated, growl left him as he stepped out of the shower.


	2. longing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this chapter 3 times. It's not where I want it to be but close enough.

 

Mason Can’t help but sigh as he falls on his bed. He has been in New York for five days, and he finds that he misses the madness of Beacon Hills, though New York has a madness of its own that is ironically peaceful. His days have consisted mostly of shopping and studying the supernatural.

New York housed a great amount of information about the supernatural. Unlike Beacon Hills, New York didn’t need a magical stump to attract the supernatural, it’s reputation was enough. As of Monday he had gone to a bookshop managed by a were and a witch and they’d been very helpful if expensive.

Groaning, Mason reached for his backpack to extract his newly acquired beastiary. The old book was stuffed with colorful papers on which Mason had written questions and notes. Ever since the events at the Sinema he had doubled his efforts to better understand the world he and Liam had been thrust in. He had billions of questions. Unsurprisingly, Liam didn’t have too many answers, neither did the older pack members who were learning as they went along and who weren’t that forthcoming. 

            Brett. Brett Talbot was the only one who had been capable of answering some of his questions. His heart skipped a beat at the thought of him. Tall, handsome and well built, the wolf had immediately caught his eye; more than once he had imagined how Brett’s abs would feel beneath his tongue. He was impatiently waiting for this crush to pass. Every time he remembered that Brett could most likely smell the emotions rolling off him, and hear the acceleration of his heart he wanted to disappear.

Yet, now he was alone. It couldn’t hurt to let his mind drift to Brett’s smile, or to wonder at the feel of Brett’s hair and the taste of his mouth, could it? He could picture himself lying between a shirtless Brett’s thighs kissing up his chest slowly, while his hands roved the werewolf’s body. After teasing Brett they would kiss, Mason pulling away at inopportune times. Tired of Mason’s ministrations Brett would undoubted flip Mason over and kiss him aggressively. He wouldn’t mind, he loved the ideas of Brett being in control as much as being the one in control.

“Mason? Are you awake?” Mason bit back a groan. Why did his family have an aversion to knocking?

“Yes Viviane.” He replied.

“Don’t be a grumpy cat. I bring ice-cream.”

“Oh!” Mason exclaimed sitting up. She was balancing a tray with three cartons of ice-cream and a bowl of ganache. “let me help you.”

“I was thinking you could tell me about the boy you like over, honey-lavender, cardamom-vanilla and chocolate cinnamon.”

"What boy?" he asks innocently.

"The boy who put that grin on your face and whose dick you want." she says motioning to the book lying in his lap.

Mason feels his mouth drop open. He needs to talk to Gregorio about corrupting his sweet sister. “I have a crush on this guy, but it isn’t going anywhere.”

He wanted to tell his sister about Brett. He and Viviane were close. In fact she was the one that helped him with coming out to their parents. However he didn’t want to hear her encouraging words. He was relieved when she handed him a spoon.

“So what do you think about him? Gregorio.” She asked shyly.

 Mason didn’t know how the confident and outgoing Portuguese had convinced his timid and aloof sister to give him a chance, but it was clear he made Viviane happy. Furthermore, the man had excellent taste in food. He had apologized for not having the time to cook for them, and instead taken them out to a nice Greek restaurant after they’d drop their luggage. If that wasn’t enough, he had good taste in video games.

“He convinced you to install a game console in your apartment. The man is a miracle worker.” Mason teased. “And this ice-cream taste delicious.”

“Gregorio got it from this Dutch place.” She said with a smile.

The honey-lavender was amazing and would probably taste even better on Brett’s abs. He blushed.

"Who is Brett?"

“Great taste in food too. Is he also good in bed?”

"Is Brett?"

"No, we're... acquaintances."

"Isn't that the guy Liam hates, that you thought was the hottest thing since McSteamy?"

"Yes. But now they can stand the sight of each other." he tells her. She smirks but says nothing.

“Not that it concerns you but we haven’t had sex yet.”

Mason was shocked. More than once he had found them in a compromising position. At least Gregorio didn’t change her that much.

Mason decided to be a good brother and listen to her gush about her boyfriend. That night he dreamt that it was him and Brett walking around central park, running after a cab in the rain and waiting for Pakistani food at two AM.

That did not mean that he wanted to see his sister making-out with her boyfriend in the morning when all he wanted was coffee. He was about to protest when Gregorio pulled away. He had long sharp fangs protruding past his lips and his eyes were golden.

“You’re a werewolf.”

“Mason.” His sister exclaimed pulling away. “I thought you left with mom and dad.”

“I am actually a werejaguar.” Gregorio corrected.

“Intense.”

They don’t have time to discuss this new development as his parents return fifteen minutes later. He finds himself checking the time in California while his mother and sister argue over the menu for thanksgiving. He hesitates; the pack meeting should be over by now.

_“Hey, how’s your trip going?”_

“Amazing. Everything’s great.” Mason moved to the Kitchen to avoid being overheard. “My parents are behaving for a change. Now how was the meeting with the other pack?”

_“The Alpha said she would contact on us this coming week.” Liam explained._

“I Bet it was intense!!!!!” Mason exclaimed. He wished he was there but couldn’t wait to tell Liam about what he’d found. Did Brett’s alpha know anything about the dread doctors? _How is Brett?_ He’s tempted to ask. Was he there?

“Anyway you will not believe what I found. There’s this small shop that’s sells books on, the stuff, next to a café that makes the best croissants. I’ve eaten six and five tartelettes.” he says as he sees Gregorio pass the kitchen.

_“Did you find anything useful on…”_

“I think so.” Mason said more gently. He isn’t sure werejaguars can’t hear through the shower. “I’m not a hundred percent sure that it’s applicable.”

_“Wha..” Liam began._

 “Mi amor, have you seen my wallet.” Gregorio shouted prowling around.

“Hold on.” Mason replied glaring at the offensive object. “It’s on the counter, Gregorio.”

“Gracias Mason.” Gregorio replied ruffling his hair.

“Ah! Don’t do that.” Mason exclaimed with a laugh. “You have to go soon.”

“You know you like it.” Gregorio batted his eyelashes flirtatiously. “You should come out with us, we are going to Bouddakan.” Gregorio offered.

“I don’t…” He wanted to finish his book on magical masks.

“The food is exquisite and the atmosphere is lively and young.” Gregorio offered. Mason could feel his stomach growling. “You and I can play once we return. No?”

Mason felt his mouth go dry as he watched Gregorio wave a video game that was supposed to be released in a month’s time.

_“Mason.” Liam hissed. “Mason!”_

“Yeah let me get dressed. Listen I gotta go.” It’s not like he could talk now anyway. “Things in New York have been rather… intense.” My future brother-in-law is a werejaguar. “I’ll talk to you later. My sister says hi.”

“Wear something modern but not to lax. We are meeting a friend of mine.” Gregorio orders.

"Who's the friend?"

Sergio Ramos."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sergio Ramos is a footballer of Real Madrid. I wanted a celeb that Brett wouldn't recognize. Next chapter for this week. Gregorio is a nice guy I just wanted Brett to be jealous.


	3. suspension

 Satomi had said yes. All around him, his remaining pack members nodded or emitted noises of approbation. They knew she would, after all they owed a debt to the McCall pack and it was always good to help allies. Furthermore this new threat placed all of them in danger. It was more than a dispute between packs or being hunted by assassins. This was a threat to the supernatural.

"Brett. You will take the news to them." Satori announced.

"I'm sorry?" he bit his lip. He didn't mean to question her authority in front of the pack.

"You heard correctly."

"Satomi-san, with all due respect, I'm not an emissary."  

"Shouldn't-" Lori began but he placed a hand on her knee.

"I am aware of that Brett. However they don't have an official emissary and they disregard the old ways." Brett shifted uncomfortably in his seat. When Mason and Liam approached him, about Tracy, he hadn't mind answering their questions, after all Tracy had been a rogue, and Satomi had given him permission to go tracking with them.

"What about the vet?" Lori asked curiously.

"He's the former emissary to the Hale pack and his family has had a long standing alliance with them. No matter how fond he is of McCall I doubt he'll serve in an official capacity." Satomi explained.

"What is expected of me?"

"Inform them tomorrow. I also expect you to remain in contact with them until this issue has been resolved. Gather what information they have so far and report to me. I expect that they shall be more forthcoming with you. They have a deep mistrust of adults. You are young, their age, and they seem to trust you. I shall organize accordingly."

"Yes Satomi-san."

"Lori you shall assist me with research."

"Of course Satomi-san."

"That is all for today,"

Brett fiddled with his cup of tea, (it was Reishi).  He wasn't sure how to approach his task. He came from a long line of were's and his parents had lived long enough to teach him about pack rules and Satomi also adhered to the old ways. Calling McCall was out of the question, it was rude and he didn't even have his number and Liam was a last recourse. He decided to approach a mortal associated with them instead. It was as close to the old ways he would get. Not Stiles, he may have been human but he could feel the tension between him and Scott. Perhaps the banshee? Like Druids they toed the line with the supernatural.

That left Mason, the familiar vision of a slender male with warm brown skin, easy smiles and bright eyes danced before his eyes. His mouth went dry and his heart skipped a beat. All week long he'd been tortured by Mason, wondering about the feel of lips on his, what noises he would make. To be honest, he had found himself thinking about Mason much longer.

He'd been curious since he first saw Mason looking worriedly as McCall and Stilenski dragged Liam away. Mason had been intriguing, he smelled of supernatural and the scent of Liam clung to his skin like it would a packmate or a friend, but obviously did not know anything.Still Mason had been roped into showing them to the locker rooms and been very polite about it even though he'd just witness Brett humiliate his best friend. He couldn't understand why someone so nice and who smelled of excitement, curiosity, and calm would want to be friends with that little ball of rage.

_"A word of advice, you'd be better off without Dunbar." Brett had told him lazily. "He's temperamental and volatile."_

_"This from the guy who just threatened someone trying to be nice, in front of the entire school. Try dropping your shitty attitude first." Mason had pointed out before turning away. He left with irritation and bit of lust trailing behind him, and an open-mouthed Brett._

He normally got dressed in the locker room but he'd seen Mason standing near the bleachers and decided to finish getting dressed where Mason could see. He had a nice body, it came with being a were. He'd heard his exchange with Liam. Mason had been attracted to him but it was only fleeting. Afterwards there had been an assassination attempt on his life and Mason was put on a dusty shelf labelled  _before demise of pack._ He'd quite forgotten about him, until he and Liam showed up at Devenford prep. Bright-eyed, smiling and smelling of happiness, disbelief and excitement, Mason was like bottled sunshine and was looking at him with interest.  _Cute_ , he said barely glancing at the picture (only afterwards he'd realize that she was the girl John had a crush on). He'd been too happy to answer Mason's questions, Mason was smart and inquisitive, a nice distraction from Liam's stupidity. At Sinema Mason went from cute and smart, to sexy and fun. He'd considered approaching him for a hook-up or perhaps friends with benefits. Then when he'd met up with Liam at BHHS Mason was helpful, with a sly sense of humor and very easy-going. Brett considered asking him out. 

He hadn't considered it but this assignment would give him an excuse to spend more time with Mason. However Mason was in New York, being seduced by handsome foreigners. The thought made him worried, a little irritated and jealous. He hadn't heard from Mason since Sunday and he kept coming up with horrible scenarios. He sighed and looked-up from his tea to find his pack staring at him with varying expressions of interest. Blushing he excused himself and dashed to his room. He'd approach the vet, he knew about the supernatural and was Scott's boss meaning that Scott would be at the clinic when he approached Deaton.

 _"I think his name is Mason."_ he heard Lori say.

+_+

Mason was running late. Not that he'd been specifically invited but Liam had told him that he would be at Deaton's that morning and normally that was enough for them. If Scott (well Stiles) objected, he'd simply blame Liam for being ambiguous. As of now he had to decide which books to bring with him. Finally he snapped several pictures on his iPad and dashed to the car.

" _Kirikou,_ who hangs out at an animal clinic?" his mom asked the lilt in her voice becoming more pronounced. He suppressed a wince.

"Scott, Liam's friend, works at the animal clinic. We're all meeting up there then going to his girlfriend's house."

"Melissa McCall's son?"

"Yes. You know her?"

"More or less. Who's his girlfriend?"

"Kira Yukimura. Her father is my history teacher."

"Noshiko's daughter?" His mom asked and he startled. 

"Yes." Sometimes he wondered if his mother wasn't a DGSE agent or worked for the CIA. She was petite, dark-skinned like him, a delicate beauty and often sweet tempered but Mason was sure she could take down a Berserker. She seemed to know everyone and he'd seen the way she handled knives when she was angry.

"She and Ken, come by the restaurant often." she offered with a slight smile. "Do you need me to pick you up?"

"I'm not staying the whole day. I'm going to catch a ride with someone or I'll use uber." 

"Are you going out to lunch?"

"I don't know?"

"Ok. Do you have money on you?" she asked stopping the car.

"Sixty five."

"Ok. This is for you since we didn't have breakfast." she said handing him a large picnic basket.

"Mom!" 

"What? You know Liam has a hole for a stomach."

He accepted the basket with a smile. The clinic was still closed so he knocked. When the door opened he did not expect to come face to face with Brett. He was very suddenly very aware that he'd rolled out of bed and put clothes on. Did he put cologne?! He was glad that his mom made him change his jeans. He could smell the baked goods from the basket.  _Oh my God! I must look like a grandmother._ They stared at each other for a moment, both incredulous.

"Hey." Mason greeted feebly.

"Hey." Brett returned. "You here for the pack meeting?"

"Yeah." he was very aware of Brett studying him intensely. He'd seemed pretty cool with Mason involving himself in pack stuff. Why did he object now?

"Mason!" Liam called from inside the clinic and Brett moved aside to let him in. "Your mother is a goddess." Liam said grabbing the basket.

 He and Brett weren't the only one not part of the pack, there was  deputy Parrish, some hot guy named Derek and a woman name Braeden. As he caught up on the meeting he realized that talk of the Dread Doctors was less terrifying when eating pastries. He did his best to control his heartbeat.He was very aware of Brett's presence besides him and willed himself to calm down. Gregorio had taken to whispering to him _you're thinking of Brett w_ hen his heart rate accelerated or when he smelled of arousal and he'd reply _you aren't getting laid till you can control your powers around my sister_. So Mason had somewhat trained himself to calm down.

Mason forced himself to explain what he'd found. It sounded a lot better in his head but the encouraging look from Parrish gave him strength to talk. He spoke about the myth he'd found, of the plague doctor who got sick and whose being fused with his costume, forever suspended between life and death. He spoke how the doctor stole bodies to sustain himself. Of how they were perhaps just scientist in it for the fun. His uncle was a mathematician who tried solving impossible equations for fun, he loved puzzles.

"I met someone." he began nervously. He knew that they wouldn't be pleased. He pulled out the crumple piece of paper and gave it to Jordan. "He's a hound too."

"You met a hellhound?" Liam asked worriedly. 

"I didn't actively go searching for one." Mason said. 

"What did he do to you?" Parrish asked worriedly. 

"I went for a jog." he began. "It was rather late. I was passing a pancake house when he slammed me against a wall. He simply said  _There is foulness about you._ So I said  _I was jogging._ "

"Smooth." Stiles said drily.

"You wouldn't have done any better." Derek told him.

"What did he look like?" Parrish interrupted.

"He was tall, mediterranean, olive skin, large dark eyes, dark hair and dressed in an expensive suite." Mason babbled.

"So he was super hot." Malia interrupted.

"Yeah." Mason agreed. "But creepy."

"Continue with the story." Deaton ordered sternly.

"He asked about you.  _What is wrong with my brother? Why does he not_ _restore_  balance? We met up for lunch."

"Really Mason?!" Liam exclaimed.

"It was either he killed me or we had lunch together. I chose the free food." Mason said drily. He'd never imagine that a hellhound would be such a foodie.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" Scott asked concerned.

"No. We just talked. He asked about what was going on in Beacon Hill. He said he could feel the chaos." Mason pulled out a small statue of blind justice from his backpack and giving it to Jordan. "The next day he gave me the statue. He said that this was your territory, to guard it and to use a burner to call him since your basically a puppy."

A shudder went through him. He'd taken three showers after their first encounter. He didn't tell them about how Wallstreet had touched his cheek with a fiery hand then his chest and hands. He wasn't ready yet. Unlike Parrish who was very professional only aggressive when needed, Wallstreet was friendly though always alert constantly sizing you up. He felt someone squeeze his shoulder and found that it was Brett, unconsciously he relaxed against him. 

"_"

The pride he'd felt at Mason's success gave way to worry, and jealousy as Mason recounted his encounter with the hellhound. He fought the urge to pull Mason to his chest and settled for squeezing his shoulder.

"On the bright side he gave me an antiquated bestiary as an apology for scaring me and some file on Valeck. I think Dr. Creepy was approached to be the fourth doctor."

"I'll call him." Parrish promised.

"Jordan. I want to be with you when you do." Lydia told him. 

He didn't think he'd have much to tell Satomi after this meeting but Mason proved to be a wealth of information. However all he wanted was to pull Mason to his chest and never let go, scent mark him. He could tell that Mason wasn't telling the whole truth but he wasn't ready to tell them everything. His mother use to tell them the story of the wild hunt when he was a kid. Hellhounds still sounded terrifying and Mason had come face to face with one.

The rest of the meeting thankfully went by quickly.His attention kept straying to Mason who was no longer pressed to his body but still close.

"So did you have time to enjoy New York?" Kira asked Mason gently.

"Yes totally. I went shopping, we went to several broadway shows I got to meet Sergio Ramos-"

"Whose that?" Malia asked.

"A football player for Real." Mason replied handing her his phone. It was the picture of Mason and that blond guy. "My sister's boyfriend introduced me to him."

"She has a boyfriend?" Liam sounded dejected.

"Gregorio." Mason said paying his shoulder. "I'm sorry Liam but he's here to stay from the looks of it." Brett suddenly felt guilty for plotting this man's death but relieved at the same time.

Liam sighed.

"His ambition was to marry my sister when he was old enough." Mason explained laughing. "He's cool, he has access to these unreleased video games and is not above bribing you with them. You'll like him."

"So what now?" Kira asked.

"Lacrosse practice." Stiles reminded.

"Mason you coming with us?"

"I have homework to finish." Mason a frown. "Physics."

Everyone dispersed soon after. Brett lingered when he noticed that Mason was going to be alone.

"You waiting for someone?" Mason was flipping through his phone.

"Uber." Mason replied. "I forgot about Lacrosse."

"Let me drive you." Brett offered. He hoped that he didn't sound too eager.

"You sure?"

"I am." 

"Lead the way." Mason smiled. He almost reached out to grab Mason's hand before he remembered that they weren't dating. His fingers barely skimmed Mason's hand who didn't seem to notice. He didn't really know what to say to him.

"How was your break?" Mason asked curiously.

"Uneventful." Brett replied truthfully.

"Cool."

 _I thought about you._ Brett suddenly wished that he had done something more interesting, like gone to Mexico or hiked the Grand-Canyon, or visited another pack to tell Mason stories about.   Mason who liked to travel and have adventures.

+_+

Mason wondered why he could never hold Brett's attention for long. He glanced at Brett. He looked very handsome but casual in a red sweater and jeans. Perhaps he had a date afterwards. He could picture him meeting up with someone in an indie café, like  _Oz,_ with it's antique bookshelves and eclectic decoration. _  
_

"Mason?"

"Sorry? What?" Brett was looking at him a little worriedly.

"Do you want to get in?" He was standing next to Mason holding the car door open. _Shit._

"Sorry I just zoned out." Mason could feel embarrassment creeping up on him and willed himself to calm down. "Thank you." It wasn't until Brett removed his hand that he'd realize that he'd had his hand on Mason's back.  His stomach performed a somersault. 

Brett looked tense as he entered Mason's address in the GPS. No doubt the pack meeting had stressed him out.

"I didn't really do much."

"I'm sorry?" Mason asked startled.

"You asked what I did over break. I didn't do anything interesting." Brett explained. "It was calm."

"There's nothing wrong with some rest and relaxation." Mason said with a smile. "What do you like to do in your free time?"

"I exercise." Brett began. A light blush colored his cheeks. "I figure that's obvious."

"Do you play sports besides Lacrosse?" Mason asked interested.

"Does ping-pong count?" Brett asked.

"Yes but why ping-pong?"

"My dad taught me when I was really young. It's supposed to help with control. Since you are limited to a small area and you have to use a limited amount of force." Brett explained. "What?"

"I'm imagining a very cute chibi-Brett with a ping-pong racket." Mason teased. "Are you any good?"

"It requires a lot of focus, but I'm good."

"So humble." Brett looked slightly embarrassed.  "We should play one of these days." he adds casually.

"You..."

"I'm terrible, and I'm not being humble. You should give me some pointers, so I can kick your ass." The image of Brett standing behind and guiding his hands through the motions popped into his head and nope  _think of Donald Trump._

"How about next week?" Brett offered and really it was a good thing was counting in his head because his heart would have stopped.

"Friday afternoon? I have a half-day."

"Perfect, so do I."

_It's not a date Mason._

"What else did you do?"

"Hang out with the pack. Watched some movies" 

He wondered what it was like having a pack. He and his sister were close but always ran in separate circles since they were five years apart, and his only close friend was Liam.From what he'd read the larger the pack the stronger the wolves, and it seemed that there was a slight telepathic bond between all of them. To think that most of the Ito pack had been decimated. He couldn't imagine what that level of loss had done to Brett and the remainder of his pack.

They fell in an easy conversation about movies. Mason had to hold back. He loved movies. He loved watching a movie then rewind it to talk about his favorite shots, the camera angles, the development of the plot, the decor, the costumes and the transitions. He could talk about movies, (particularly the old ones) all day. He had to physically restrain himself to not talk about the brilliance of old Cinema.

*_*

Brett glanced at Mason from the corner of his eye. He was restraining himself and Brett wondered if he was boring him Or said something to upset him.Mason's heartbeat was steady and couldn't really catch a scent On his emotional state. being a born Werewolf, he'd learned early on not to rely only on what people said but on their heart rate and on their scent. He'd gotten use to being bombarded by Mason's emotions. Now it was as though he felt next to nothing for Brett's.  _I should have asked him out sooner._ Undoubtedly Mason was loosing interest in him. He'd lost his chance.

Was Mason even into supernatural creatures? Sure Brett knew that Mason was attracted to him and was friends with Liam but what were his rules on dating? No doubt the Supernatural had lost some of its allures with all the death and chaos it brought. Mason had been seriously involved and he was just human no powers to defend himself.

"I'm glad you're ok Mason." Mason looked startled but a rush of affection and embarrassment spread from him. Mason was trying to hide his feelings! The shirt he wore was covered with foreign smells and old emotions, his window was down and he was monitoring his heart rate.

"Thanks Brett." Masons heart rate was quickening and Brett found himself smiling .

*_*

Mason didn't know what he'd done for Brett to smile at him so softly and tenderly but he needed to know so he could do it again. He noted once more the tiredness of Brett's features.He couldn't imagine what it was like to have to deal with the things Brett dealt with. Most of his pack was gone murdered by people looking to make a quick buck. He'd have to carry a heavy secret under the threat of being killed or becoming a science experiment. It was different for Mason despite the fact that he knew. Mason was on the edge, on the outside looking in while Brett and the others had to live the nightmare.

They were at the long red light not less than five minutes from Mason's house. Mason found himself placing his hand on Brett's. Brett tilted his head to the side, curiosity scrunching up his features.

"I'm so glad your ok too. You're... i care about you."

Brett was smiling brightly, Mason didn't need to be a shifter to know that Brett's heart was beating as rapidly as his own. Time seemed to slow down, they were at a red light. Where they would go from here was a mystery to them both. Brett removed his hand from Masons grip and touched Mason's cheek tenderly. Mason leaned into his touch and let Brett draw his face closer to his. As his eyes fluttered closed and his lips parted he lost all sense of the thoought. He was aware of Brett's touch and Brett's soft breath on his lips. He was left reeling  when Brett abruptly pulled away right before their lips touched.

The light had turned green and the driver behind them didn't care that Mason was about to share an earth shattering kiss. His head was spinning and his heart thundering, he couldn't bother trying to hide his emotional state. He didn't want to. Let Brett know how wrecked he left him feeling. they both said nothing until Brett pulled up in Mason's driveway.

"So ping pong next week?" Brett reminded.

"definitely." His voice sounded hollow detached. "Do you want to come in? Hang out for a while?"

"Yes- I can't stay long." he was sure Brett could smell the disappointment. "Actually can I look at your bestiary?"

*_+

 Mason's house was large and empty. A fact which served to heighten the tense and heavy atmosphere between them. Mason couldn't keep his eyes off Brett and Brett had suddenly lost his ability to read.

"can you bring them to Satomi's tomorrow?" Brett said waiving to Masons two beastiaries.

"tomorrow?" Mason asked and red rose in Brett's cheeks. 

"I want her to see it as soon as possible." He said motioning to the older copy.

Mason hesitated, his mother had plans for them. "Tomorrow afternoon?"

"you could sleep over!"

Mason's scent became muskier dry and Brett's blush intensified.

" My mom told me we had plans tomorrow but didn't give me a time.  I'll call you." Mason said handing him his phone. Brett tried not to smile as he entered his phone number.

As they moved towards the front door Brett grabbed of Mason's hand.

"Maybe we can grab some food afterwards?"

"have you ever been to Oz?"

"No." Brett replied.

 Mason opened his mouth to rave about Oz when he noticed Brett looking at him in a way that sent his heart racing. Brett pulled Mason closer To him. He could feel his pulse racing as Mason wrapped his arms about his neck. 

"Kirik- oh."

Mason groaned. Brett reluctantly stepped away from Mason.

"Mom this is Brett Talbot. He's a friend of mine." Mason introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Hewitt." Brett said nervously. He hadn't planned to meet Mason's mom like this.

"The definition sure has changed. Are you Bradley and Gigi's son?" Mason buried his face in Brett's chest.

Definitely a secret agent.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank Biff1 and tough pearl for this chapter. It's been one hell of a ride.
> 
> My computer broke down while I was writing this fic (thankfully stored on AO3) I rewrote this twice.Please review. I've suffered to post this chapter.


End file.
